<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Midnight Stroll by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018515">A Midnight Stroll</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Consensual, Drowning, F/F, F/M, Guro, Gutting, Snuff, Strangluation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:48:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiran and Lyn go for a walk and come across Mia and Tana as the two girls decide to bathe in the river after some training. Kiran guts Tana and Lyn drowns a willing Mia, then they both kill Sakura which had come to them as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Midnight Stroll</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first time doing drowning.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next day, Lyn found herself practicing with her bow and her newly reacquired sword without any distractions. Her mind was working wonderfully with the knowledge of her new relationship, and even if her body was feeling a bit sore she still paid no mind to that. However, Kiran told her he was busy the entire day, so she was only able to get back to him late at night. During the day, she managed to get her herself a new set of clothes, similar to her earlier ones, from the tailor girl - Lyn remembered her name was Oboro.</p><p>Kiran really did spent the day quite busy, reading up on his heroes again and planning a few missions. He decided to give Sharena a chance at leading her squad just as Lyn opened his door. A smile crawled onto Kiran’s face when he saw Lyn enter his room. It was enough work for today, he decided. Lyn couldn’t contain her excitement anymore and ran towards him, throwing herself onto him and pulling him in for a kiss as he stood up from his desk. With her passion sated for a moment, she let go of him and looked at him.</p><p>“I kept thinking about you the entire day. I came up with a thing we could do together - let’s go for a stroll and gaze and the stars!” Lyn told him happily, and Kiran figured they could do it. “Sure, let’s go!”</p><p>Their walk took them outside the castle and into the forests that were surrounding it. Lyn couldn't help but compare the sky to the one she remembered from her world, with both being completely different. As they wandered around, Lyn could contain her happiness - it proved to her that all that happened yesterday wasn’t a dream. At some point, they could hear angry shouts coming from one direction, so they went towards them.</p><p>When they reached the clearing from which the shouts were coming, they could see two girls locked in a heated duel. Kiran recognized one as Mia, the girl’s sword glistering with blood as she swung it at the other woman. Her opponent was Tana, her lance similarly bloodied as she was carefully dodging Mia’s attacks, waiting for her opportunity to strike. Lyn remembered that this girl had interrupted her yesterday, and she looked at the girl angrily, hoping she’d get injured. Although their battle seemed quite real, the presence of a third girl - the sweet and petite princess Sakura - holding a healing staff told Kiran and Lyn that it was only practice. Lyn’s wish was answered though - as Mia buried her sword through Tana’s slim belly, Sakura’s staff glowed, returning her to full strength right away.</p><p>“All right, I need a break.” Tana told Mia as she placed her hand on the hole in her dress, her finger tracing against the spot that was cut open. She raised her head and noticed the pair spectating them. She slashed a bright smile at them and waved, but the angry glare she got from Lyn discouraged her from coming to them. “Actually, I think this will be enough for today.” She spoke, dropping her smile. Still, going back to the castle would require passing next to the girl that was sending her these death glares, so Tana didn’t want to do that. She remembered, however, that there was a spring nearby, and with how bloodied she got during the fight, she got another idea. “I’m going to take a soak in that river over there. Want to join me?”</p><p>“Can’t wait! I’m also quite tired now, so it will be just great!” Mia replied, smiling happily. The girls headed off with Tana leading the way, and since Sakura’s job there was over, she turned around and headed towards the castle - careful not to get too close to Kiran as she walked past him and Lyn.</p><p>Lyn was about to walk away as well, but Kiran stopped her, grabbing her by her hand. “I saw the way you were looking at the girl with the ponytail. I don’t know what happened between you, but if you wish to kill her, then we sure can do it.”</p><p>“Really?” Lyn asked, then gave him a sharp kiss. “I’d rather you killed her, and I’d just watch you do it. What do you think?” She replied, and Kiran smiled back at her. “I can work with that, too.” Holding hands, they followed the girls into the forest towards the spring Tana had been talking about.</p><p>When they reached it, Tana was already bathing, her pink dress, most of her utensils and her lance laid out nicely on the shore. Mia was still in the state of undressing, her black boots, gloves and belt already on the ground. She had been in the process of removing her back overknee socks when she saw Kiran and Lyn, and she flashed them another smile as she pulled them off. Her hands immediately went towards her short orange dress, and she pulled it off quickly while still looking at Lyn and Kiran.</p><p>Kiran approached her, but she playfully laughed and ran off into the water. She wasn't his main focus now, so he just picked her blade up before undoing his robes as well, not wanting them to get wet. Lyn was already naked next to him, and she ran after Mia into the stream. A smile appeared on his lips as he saw her approach Mia, then he turned towards Tana and started to make his way towards where she was through the river.</p><p>As Tana saw Kiran approach her, she already knew what was going to happen to her. But the yesterday’s image of Lyn gave her some hope as she connected the dots to what must have happened yesterday. If Lyn managed to convince Kiran not to kill her, then Tana would have to at least try to do the same. A blush formed on her face as she told herself that, but she was determined to try it anyways.</p><p>When Kiran was close to her, Tana did her best to smile seductively at him, then spun in the water, showing off her naked and quite curvy body. As she stopped, she bobbed her head at him and smiled again, her fingers between her things and spreading her pussy in his direction.</p><p>Kiran took the opening, his dick easily sliding inside her. She cupped her breasts as she did, trying her best to maintain her smile while her vagina was stretched with his cock. She played with her boobs for a moment, keeping herself aroused so that her pussy would stay wet for Kiran, then put her hands around his head, pulling him closer and embracing him. She didn’t expect to enjoy it, but she found herself grinding herself against his cock for a moment. Her face lined up with his, and she leaned even closer, her lips touching Kiran’s However, as she tried to kiss him, a blinding pain erupted from her abdomen. She tried to pull away in horror as she saw Mia’s blade going through her flat belly. She could feel it sticking out of her back as well, her blood rapidly pouring out of the wound. She was cut open at just around the water level, so the running water only sped up how fast she was bleeding out. Kiran continued to fuck her through that, but all her pleasure from earlier was gone now. He pulled the sword out, letting Tana’s guts slide out of the wound. Although the water current was pulling at them as well, Kiran still had to pull on some of her organs so that they would get pulled away. </p><p>With all the blood loss and pain taking a toll on her body, it didn't take her too long before she bled out completely, succumbing to her wounds. Kiran blew his load inside her moments before, and he stabbed Mia’s blade through Tana’s chest just as the princess of Frelia died. Tana’s short twin braids hung sadly on both sides of her face as she leaned back limply, with the sword burying itself into some mud on the stream’s floor and stopping her from collapsing any further. Having let go of the sword, Kiran turned around to see what Lyn had been doing. He smiled as he saw his lover enjoying herself, one of his hands going down to his dick as he watched.</p><p> </p><p>Mia let out a moan as Lyn’s hands closed over her average breasts. That was just what the blue-haired mercenary had been hoping for, though she thought it would be Tana instead. Still, she wasn’t one to complain about such a change, and she turned around, her hands grabbing Lyn’s chest in return. Only for a moment though - then she broke off and playfully splashed Lyn with water. In the corner of her eye, she caught Kiran and Tana having sex. She felt her arousal growing, and she returned to Lyn, her mouth connecting with Lyn’s. She forced her tongue against Lyn’s as one of her fingers went towards her wet snatch, and she began to rub herself. Lyn pulled the girl closer with her hands, embracing her while they kissed. Her fingers touched against Mia’s as she explored Mia’s fit legs, and Mia removed her fingers to make room for Lyn’s. She let out another moan when Lyn pushed her fingers inside her, just as she saw Kiran slice Tana open with her sword.</p><p>Eventually, the girls had to break away for air. Lyn took that moment to take a glance towards Kiran, and her arousal spiked as she saw what her beloved had been doing. Mia’s warm voice was also a factor in that as the girl spoke to her quietly:</p><p>“You know, this is quite hot watching him kill a girl like that. But being in the place of that killed girl… I can’t shake the feeling that it might feel even better.” Lyn recognized some of her earlier thoughts in what Mia was saying. Nevertheless, if Mia wished to be killed, then Lyn was happy to oblige.She pushed the girl away from her, using her body weight to push her underwater. Surprise flashed on Mia’s face for a moment as her back hit the stone bottom, but as her head was forced beneath the surface understanding replaced it, her arousal returning in full force.</p><p>Lyn climbed onto her, holding Mia down with most of her body as she rubbed her pussy against Mia’s. With how clear the water was, she could easily see bubbles of air coming out of Mia’s mouth as Mia’s face was twisted with another lewd expression. It was soon replaced with a pained one, as the girl tried to suck in some air, but couldn’t. Her face was red, both because of her arousal and because of the lack of air. Her legs kicked wildly as her survival instincts activated, her hands moving out of the water and sliding weakly against Lyn’s stomach. Lyn shivered at the extra stimulation, but continued holding her down. The speed with which she was rubbing her pussy against Mia’s increased though, and after a few moments she could tell that Mia was having an orgasm. A blissful look filled her face and green eyes. Her body started to jerk wildly underneath her, and as it continued Lyn understood that it turned into death throes. As Mia’s hand fell, floating limply on the water’s surface, a vacant expression appeared in her eyes. Her tongue lulled freely out of her open mouth, which was now filled with water. </p><p>Lyn bent over, placing a kiss onto her dead lips, before leaning back and starting to rub her cunt hard against Mia’s dead one. She took a look around, and noticed Kiran watching her with a smile, with Tana’s dead body sticking out of the water behind him. She blew his a kiss, but continued to rub herself against Mia’s corpse. With how pleasureable the flow of water on her nethers was for her, it didn’t take long until she came as well.</p><p>When she was finished, she stood up, water leaking all over her body. Mia’s body floated slowly to the surface, the stream’s current slowly taking it away. Lyn walked over to Kiran, her hand going towards his cock and closing over his. He let her control his hand as she jerked him off, and she kissed him again while doing so. She continued that until she felt his hot semen on her hand, at which point she let go of his member and licked his cum off her hand. She savored the taste for a moment, while Kiran started staring at something behind her.</p><p> </p><p>As focused as they were on each other, they hadn’t noticed as Sakura appeared near the stream as well. The young princess’s cheeks became very flushed as she saw just what happened in her absence. When going towards the castle, she tripped over some tree root while trying to stay away from other heroes she passed on the way. With how dirty both she and her clothes got, she decided to wash herself - and maybe wash her dress as well. But the springs at the castle were too crowded for her, so she returned towards the stream. Seeing what transpired there scared her, but since she was already standing on the shore she decided to do it anyways.</p><p>She muttered some apologies while removing her red dress, her white socks and white gloves. Her white panties and bra came off as well, with her folding them all neatly and placing them gently on the shore, and she slowly stepped into the stream. She hoped to be done with it quickly - maybe the summoner and his lover wouldn’t even notice her? Her hopes for that were dashed as she saw him looking at her. She closed her eyes, blushing again. Something touched her leg, so she opened her eyes, and was greeted with Mia’s lifeless face. Her body ended up washing up against her leg, and the surprise along with fear caused Sakura to cry out. She also splashed some water around as she gently pushed Mia’s body away. By this point, she knew both Kiran and Lyn must have been staring at her, so she turned around to hide from their sight.</p><p>“I-I’m nearly done! There’s no need to bother yourselves with me!” She called out, her cheeks the color of her dress as she continued to wash herself. Her delicate body bent forwards to splash her face with some more water. When she straightened up again, she could hear the louder and louder water splashes behind her, and she understood that the summoner and his lover must have been approaching her. She tried to stay calm, telling herself that they were already done, and they wouldn’t do anything to her. She was proven wrong as a pair of arms sneaked under her shoulders, warm hands groping her small tits.</p><p>“Eek!” She squealed out in surprise as Lyn’s wet fingers flicked her nipples. Sakura drew a sharp breath, not fully understanding what was happening. It was a very sharp feeling, but with surprise she also noticed that it felt a bit… enjoyable? As Lyn continued to do play with her small breasts, Sakura found herself melting into more pleasure under her touch. She closed her red eyes for a moment, and a quiet moan escaped her lips. She leaned back into the green-haired woman’s embrace, her back pressing against her breast. Sakura’s mind replaced her with the memory of her older sister, comparing it to the baths they shared together. Since Sakura wasn’t very experienced in carnal pleasures, that was the only she could compare it to. She found out, however, that the image of Hinoka doing that to her caused a warm sensation to rise in her abdomen.</p><p>After a few more, louder moans, she opened her eyes and squealed in surprise again. Standing in front of her was the summoner - and she was given a full view of his naked body. Hinoka momentarily chased away from her thoughts, Sakura found herself focusing on the man’s prick with some fascination, since it was the first cock she saw in her life. She squirmed as another shiver ran through her body, another moan escaping her lips. She blushed hard as she did that, realizing that he was able to see her in such an exposed state now. She tried to cover herself with her hands, but with a quick jerk, Lyn forced them away to the side. Sakura gave up on doing that, and Lyn’s hands returned to her breasts.</p><p>Kiran enjoyed watching her face, her curious, yet innocent expression changing gradually into a sensual one while his girlfriend continued to knead her small flesh orbs. Still, he couldn’t just stand there and watch them all night. Sharing a glance with Lyn, he shifted closer, and one of his hands delved in between Sakura’s thighs. He tickled the outside of her pussy, running his fingers through the red bush growing outside it, and Sakura shivered in Lyn’s embrace. “Ah! Hinoka!” Sakura called out in pleasure, back to her fantasy. Satisfied with her reaction, Kiran continued to finger her, increasing the speed slowly and enjoying each jerk of her body as he was forcefully bringing her to the first and last orgasm of her life. With the combined stimulation from both of them, Sakura eventually came, her gentle voice cracking as she called out in pleasure. Her body started shaking hard as her juices started pouring onto his hands. She twitched again as he pulled out his fingers out of her. A post-coital expression appeared on her face as her muscles loosened, and she slumped a bit in Lyn’s embrace.</p><p>However, her ordeal was only starting now. Kiran’s hand moved upwards, joined by the other one, and they both enclosed around her throat. Her eyes snapped open as her windpipe was crushed, her fingers instinctively trying to defend herself - but Lyn’s hold over her stopped her right away. Her already heated up face turned up a deeper shade of purple, her mouth opening in a futile try to grasp another breath. Kiran responded by squeezing her neck even harder, and he could feel something snap there with a loud crack. Sakura could only stare at him as he continued to choke her. Her body was already quite frail, and the exhaustion caused by her forced orgasm only shortened the time she could survive without air. She slumped against Lyn, her legs giving out. She lost control over her bladder, and some piss trickled down her thighs and into the water. Another shiver rocked her body, and she went limp in between them.</p><p>Kiran continued to squeeze her throat for some more time, while leaning in for a kiss with Lyn. His erect cock pressed against Sakura’s belly as their tongues struggled for domination, Lyn letting go of Sakura. Her body slumped further against her, squeezed between the two of them. Kiran finally let go of her after their kiss was finished, and he looked at the body under him. He wondered how tight her dead pussy would feel around his cock, but he had a far more eager and curvy woman looking at him with love. But as he looked at Lyn, she nodded encouragingly, grabbing his dick and guiding it towards Sakura’s snatch. He pushed in, Sakura’s body jerking again, stretching the inside of her still warm pussy to beyond its limits. Her hymen was torn through straight away, and Kiran continued to pump out of in of the corpse for a few more moments. Killing her made him already quite aroused, so with the way it hugged his cock it didn’t take him long to blow his load inside her. While he was fucking her, Lyn continued playing with Sakura’s breasts. She also twisted Sakura head towards herself, and started to explore her open mouth with her tongue. </p><p>As Kiran came and pulled out, letting go of Sakura’s body, Lyn also did that, and Sakura’s body collapsed into the water. Lyn smiled at him brightly, and asked happily:</p><p>“Did you enjoy our walk? I sure did!” </p><p>Instead of replying, Kiran pulled her in for another kiss. The pair continued to enjoy themselves for a bit longer, before returning to the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>